1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist watch with a vibration function and more particularly to a wrist watch of the type which allows the user to sense a generation of vibrations powerfully and accurately.
2. Related Art
In addition to a clock of the type which is to be placed on the top of furniture including a table, a desk, and the like, a wrist watch with a vibration function was recently developed for personal use, which allows the user to bodily sense the arrival of a preset time, the passage of a preset time, etc. by vibrations instead of or in addition to ringing of an acoustic mechanism.
This vibration function surely allows the user to sense time-related information. It exhibits such an excellent function as to let the user individually and privately know the arrival of time and/or the passage of time in a silent manner and without causing any inconvenience to other persons. This is particularly important when the user is a person having hearing difficulty.
The conventional wrist watch with a vibration function uses a thin battery such as a lithium battery received in a watch case and a vibration motor likewise received in the watch case. The vibration motor vibrates the entire watch case. Due to this arrangement, the conventional wrist watch with a vibration function has such a problem that the force for transmitting vibrations occasionally becomes weak, thus failing to allow the user to sense the time-related information.
The present invention has been accomplished by paying attention to the above status and the above problem inherent in the conventional wrist watch with a vibration function.